User blog:Hunter Perry/Berries:My tv show!
Not a REAL show but if I ever had my own series this would be it. Kind of like a mixture between Skins and Degrassi,Berries would focus on a group of teens living in Berry Creek,and the drama that follows them. Characters Darren Moksy A 16 year old homosexual. Sensitive and caring,He is,and has been in love with His best friend,Steven Foster. He is for the most part a "good boy" who tends to do no wrong most of the time. He is the main character. Robin Vecker A total party animal,Robin faces problems bigger than She ever anticapated when She becomes pregnant after a wild party...Even worse,She is unsure who the father is. Dispite Her over-the-top ways,Robin is a very passionate and kind Girl who wears Her heart on Her sleeve. Steven Foster A tattoed punk with a surprise heart of gold. He is best friends with Darren Moksy,Though He is a bit uncomfortable with His homosexuallity. He and Darren are very different in personallity but remain great friends. Clark Hernandez Shy and nerdy,Clark is always the target of bullies. He finds friendship in multiple other teens but often closes Himself away before He can get close to any of them. He wants to find the strength to get past the bullies and make and keep good friends. Fran (Francine) Moyer A tough Girl with a dont take shit from no one persona. She is homophobic and often bullies Darren,Though they used to be good friends. She is rude and crude but Her sad homelife may change opinions on Her. Victor Viann Fran's repulsive and ignorant boyfriend. He abuses multiple drugs and the only things He loves are sex,drugs and parties...Speaking of which,He was at the same party Robin was when She got pregnant... Eliza Parker A goth Girl and aspiring musician. She is good friends with Darren,Though tensions may flare when She develops a crush on Steven. Dispite being goth,She is actually a very fun and happy person. Kyle Ulee An obnoxious rich kid and bully. He is very scheming and rude,And often gets what He wants no matter what. He is rivals with Victor Viann and in love with Aeris Floyd. Aeris Floyd A rich brittish model and transfer student. She is friends with Kyle,But forms a dislike for His caniving ways. Dispite being asked out by the cutest of guys,She always turns them down. Is She just picky or is something else going on? Travis Moyer Fran's younger brother,Whom is probably the only person She truly cares about. Unlike using anger to deal with His problems,Travis tends to distance Himself from others,And often lies to His sister about His feelings. He becomes good friends with Darren,Dispite Him being His sisters nemisis and eventually develops deeper feelings for Him. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 "Darren" In the first episode,Darren comes out of the closet officially to everyone,Including His best friend Steven. Most people take the news as if they are not surprised,Though Steven is stunned. He is supportive of His friend,But uncomfortable at the same time. Darren's other friend,Fran Moyer takes the news horrible as She is homophobic,And puts Him down with gay slander. This makes Steven more supportive of Darren and becomes comfortable with Him again. While Steven is high on shrooms,Darren decides to make His move on Him,Figuring He wont remember afterwards. He kisses Him,And is successful,Though Steven leaves when things almost lead to sex. Steven calls the next day,Angry that Darren tried to take advantage of Him while high. Darren lies and tells Him it was just a "heat of the moment thing" and says He has no feeling for Him like that. Steven accepts this and moves past the situation,While Darren is horribly upset that He may never be with Steven,Whom He is in love with. Episode 2 "Robin" Robin has a big problem. She is pregnant. To make matters worse,She was high when the baby was conceived,And is clueless as to whom the father is. Eventually,She is approached by Victor,Who says He had "Fun with Her at that party". She asks if they had sex and He says yes,But when She reveals She is pregnant He becomes angry and immediatley demands an abortion,Which She refuses. He calms down,But only so He can convince Her to get rid of the baby through abortion or adoption. Robin plans to keep the pregnancy secret for as long as possible,But Kyle finds out while eavesdropping the secret. He blackmails Robin,Threatening to tell the whole school if She doesnt give Him the extra 50 dollars He needs for a new camera. She agrees and gives Him the money,However the next day at school,She is heartbroke when She finds the news posted on His blog anyway. She leaves school crying and goes home to confess the news to Her parents before they find out from someone else. Episode 3 "Clark" A nerdy loner,Clark is the main target of bullies. He is desperate for friends,But manages to find friendship in Darren,Steven and Eliza. He asks Eliza on a date,And She agrees,But only out of pity. He is stunned when He finds this out and pushes Her to the ground,Driving Her and His other new friends away. The next day,He is approached by 2 bullies,Who beat Him up for pushing a female. He goes back home and finds His parents gone at work. He goes to His parents room and grabs an unseen object from under the bed,But puts it back. The episode ends revealing the object to be a shotgun. To be continued! :) Category:Blog posts